


the breeze at dawn has secrets to tell

by kearuff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/kearuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak ada sakit yang menghujam atau rentetan memori seumur hidupnya dalam flashback cepat. Karena mereka memaksanya untuk menemui fajar di esok hari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the breeze at dawn has secrets to tell

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: inner struggle, mungkin ada hal-hal yang bisa menjadi trigger ketidaknyamanan, mungkin banyak typo.
> 
> A/N: fanfic terdatar yang pernah saya tulis, mungkin lebih mencerminkan perasaan saya saat ini, tapi saya senang sekali telah menyelesaikannya.
> 
> knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> Arsip illustrator dapat ditemukan di [sini](http://ahokitsune.tumblr.com/).

 

 

Bayangannya pupus oleh matahari, dan apabila siang datang dan awan-awan putih itu mulai bergerak di atas sana, Kise dapat menyaksikannya dari bawah pergola. Dunia terdengar begitu sunyi di antara rush hour yang tengah memulai hiruk pikuk, dan banyaknya orang dalam ruang tertutup membuat tiap sudut dan udara terasa panas. Faktanya, tangannya membeku walau Maret telah lama datang dan salju terakhir mencair beberapa hari lalu, diserap oleh tunas-tunas yang tak akan ia jumpai ketika mereka mekar, mungkin menjadi primadona, hanya karena Kise memutuskan begitu.

 

Di hidupnya Kise sering membuat keputusan; sepele dan penting; ketika ia mencium tangan ibunya di atas pembaringan, ketika ia berbelok pada suatu persimpangan ketika harusnya ia lurus agar sampai ke rumah, ketika ia ingin merasakan bara rokok itu dibanding asapnya yang membuatnya terbatuk - namun bara itu tak terasa panas meleleh di tangannya. Ketika tangan-tangan kekar polisi itu membawa ayahnya pergi dan ia terlalu membeku untuk berucap selamat tinggal. Ketika, ia memasang sneaker tuanya yang bergaris-garis lapuk oleh usia, menyantap telurnya dengan seksama, mengunci pintu dan menuju stasiun di pagi yang berembun. Hatinya membeku juga, namun bukan karena dingin.

 

Kereta jurusan Tochigi masih belum pergi, kokoh dan berdiri di hadapan Kise duduk, suara wanita di speaker yang melantunkan permintaan maaf untuk delay karena teknisi menemukan spot yang harus direparasi sebelum mereka akan melaju dengan aman. Wanita itu terdengar seperti angin lalu di suhu yang masih rendah seperti ini, namun Kise dapat dengan mudah mendengar decak tidak puas dan emosi calon penumpang yang mungkin akan membuatnya frustasi juga, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

 

Ia tidak peduli apakah anak kecil di sampingnya sudah berhenti meraung, tangannya yang entah higienis atau tidak menarik-narik parka Kise yang juga beku, menangis sementara Kaasan-nya tutup mulut dan menahan malu. Ia tidak begitu merasakan betapa menjengkelkan salaryman di depannya terlalu keras dengan teleponnya, membiarkan dunia mencuri dengar cekcok tentang affair dengan selingkuhannya juga; _istriku tak pernah semenjengkelkan kau, menuntut ini itu-_

 

Kise tak tahu bagaimana caranya gadis di antara peron berhasil fokus dengan novelnya ketika senior di sampingnya terus menerus mengajaknya bicara, dan semua orang yang melihatnya mungkin berspekulasi apakah semua itu pretensi- Kise hanya bisa membayangkan betapa susahnya untuk berpretensi seperti seharusnya gadis sma yang bermartabat, dan feminin. Panggil dirinya setahun yang lalu dan mungkin ia masih akan menghampiri gadis itu untuk bermain-main, atau hanya menggodanya. Sayangnya tidak untuk dirinya sekarang, saat ini dunia terus berputar dan mereka ada di sisi galaksi yang berbeda.

 

Decit roda kereta yang tiba di jalur paling ujung tak lantas membuat Kise mendongakkan kepalanya. Karena ia berputar di atas poros yang sama sekali lain -dunia Kise yang sekarang tidak bergulir di atas roda-roda waktu yang sama, dunianya saat ini hanya terbagi menjadi dua waktu; waktu ketika ibunya ada, waktu ketika ibunya tiada.

 

\--------

 

Ketika sisa hidupnya tinggal lima puluh menit, Kise sibuk menilai perawakan petugas dan portir yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir, memikirkan apakah ia akan berurusan dengan otot-otot itu nanti serta bagaimana caranya ia bisa melewati garis pembatas tanpa hambatan. Dengan presensi manusia sebanyak itu, seperti pedang bermata dua; kau bisa saja menyusup mudah di antara celah sempit penumpang namun di saat yang sama mata-mata itu bisa saja memergokimu. Kise belum pernah merasa selega itu mengetahui ia masih punya kaki yang taktis(yang memberinya beberapa piala di sekolah dasar, juga membantunya lari ketika garis garis memanjang di detektor icu itu memberitahu bahwa ia telah benar-benar sendiri di dunia). Kise mengerling cepat ke samping, merapatkan parkanya hingga ke pori-pori, paranoid semua adrenalinnya akan diketahui tetangga duduknya.

 

Teknisi-teknisi pipa datang dengan sedikit gaduh, meraih perhatian banyak calon penumpang yang mulai mengisi kebosanan mereka dengan menonton. Ada dua teknisi yang Kise dapati meringkuk di antara gerbong, menaruh ransel mereka dan mulai membuka kaleng -oli, sepertinya, mereka tidak terlihat aneh bila menghitung bekas-bekas warna suram yang sama menempel di tiap lekuk seragam, dan tubuh mereka, seperti kekasih.

 

“Obengku ada di tasmu lagi, hey.” Salah seorang yang berwajah paling sangar di antara teknisi itu berkata, otot-otot di bahunya meliuk mengikuti gerakannya merogoh ransel dengan gaduh. Kise secara langsung dapat membayangkan karakternya- tak sabaran, dari caranya menyikut bahu temannya terus menerus.

 

“Taiga, hey, cepatlah.” Pemuda Taiga, nama yang cocok dengan rambut marun dan perawakannya yang seperti macam, menggerutu sembari ia menyampaikan obeng itu, melirik galak.

 

“Masih pagi, Daiki sial, jangan membuat moodku tambah buruk.” Ia mengumpat, mendapatkan tawa dari Daiki dan lirikan pengunjung-pengunjung yang mendengar konvo mereka yang keras. Well, sangat keras bila diukur dari tempat Kise duduk, namun itu pucat dibandingkan dengan bagaimana mereka tetap lanjut dan acuh(atau buta?) dengan mata-mata yang mengamati diiringi sisipan gerutu akan tata krama yang tidak diindahkan.

 

Well, apa yang kau harapkan dari para survivor-survivor pinggir jalan? Kise sendiri dapat mengesampingkan manner mereka dan lebih tersinggung karena semakin lama mereka bicara semakin lama pula Kise harus menunggu. Dan ia merasa tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi.

 

Untuk beberapa saat, Kise terpaku menyaksikan tangan-tangan itu cekatan, dan punggung mereka yang lebar dapat dengan mudah berganti posisi di antara lorong roda kereta yang sempit, sembari mereka tetap bercekcok satu sama lain. Dan Kise tahu dengan sedikit kerling, beberapa calon penumpang di sekelilingnya juga terjangkit dalam wabah yang sama, terbukti dengan alis mereka yang kini tak mengkerut dan mulut yang berhenti menghakimi.

Di dalam stasiun yang secara janggal terasa semakin sunyi, yang Kise dapati hanya: debat remeh tukang pipa itu yang kurang ramah namun terus berlanjut berbaur dengan denting obeng berbentur dengan pipa dan ciprat oli yang menegaskan kecakapan skill mereka dalam pekerjaan yang, sebelumnya tak sekalipun Kise pedulikan. Mereka tak mungkin lebih tua dari dirinya, Kise menilai, meskipun sosok mereka tegar dan wajah mereka seperti bersahabat dengan kerasnya dunia, dan menjadi bukti bahwa mereka masih bertahan hingga saat ini-

 

-Kise tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya ingin tersedak. Tangannya mencengkram kerah parka protektif, sementara ia mencari-cari udara, dan merasa dingin, dingin, _di mana oksigen itu_.

 

\----------

Awalnya, ia memang sedikit ribut dengan batuknya, menarik tetangganya melirik sedikit kaget. Kise tetap yakin bahwa semua itu masih dalam skala kecil hingga ia kembali mendongak, sedikit menahan lonjak ketika tukang Daiki itu menatapnya lurus. Kise mengikuti matanya yang jatuh ke tangan Kise, ke parka Kise, kembali ke mata Kise, dan tetap di situ, seakan menilai nyali Kise. Debat mereka berhenti dan Kise merasakan tukang Taiga mengikuti arah pandang Daiki, dan berakhir menatap Kise juga.

 

Lalu sunyi, sunyi, dan rasa gatal di dalam kulit membuat Kise terusik hingga ingin berpaling, dan ia merapal dalam dirinya berkali-kali, seperti mantera. Taiga menepuk Daiki untuk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka, dan Kise meraih kembali napas dengan gusar karena ia tahu, ia yakin kalau mereka tahu semua rahasianya.

\----------

 

Suhu mulai memanas, Kise mengusap peluhnya dengan sabar, dan merasa dingin. Kereta destinasinya harusnya tiba lima menit lagi, tapi karena efek domino delay yang tak berujung, keretanya mungkin baru akan tiba ketika kereta Tochigi di depannya ini kembali beres dan enyah dari hadapan Kise.

 

Lima menit sebelum hidupnya berakhir, Kise masih tetap bulat dengan keputusannya. Tukang-tukang  itu mulai berberes dengan peralatan mereka, mengepak ke dalam ransel dan kotak. Langkah-langkah petugas yang datang untuk mengecek menjadi gema hantu di kepala Kise. Tiba-tiba ia ingin merampas rokok seseorang dan menelan asapnya, membayangkan itu dapat meredam adrenalin yang membuat tubuhnya goyah dengan tremor.

 

Ia sempat yakin semua orang sudah tahu niatnya kemari, mengingat Daiki dengan gamblang menuduhnya hanya lewat matanya yang begitu ekspresif. Kise yakin Taiga kawannya juga tahu -Kise masih mengingat caranya menepuk bahu Daiki, seolah-olah berbisik; _dia bukan urusan kita, biarkan saja dia, masih ada pipa yang harus kita urus._ Itu benar. Itu benar. Kise ingin ikut berbisik dalam lingkaran gosip mereka, untuk menyerukan persetujuannya dan menyuruh mereka segera enyah, menunjukkan jari tengahnya, walaupun ia harus menahan tatapan prihatin yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

\--------------

 

Dua menit sebelum hidup Kise berakhir, seorang wanita paruh baya datang dan mengantri di samping Kise, memberi senyum sembari menatap Kise, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan tasnya. Kise tidak membalas, menyadari mungkin memang wanita itu tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun- mungkin ia hanya ingin tersenyum, dan kebetulan Kise lah yang ada untuk menerima sedikit dari rasa bahagianya. Lebih jauh membuat Kise menduga apakah ia mengingatkannya pada putra semata wayangnya yang kini duduk di suatu upacara kelulusan, barbalut toga licin dan senyum yang akan terplester dan dikenang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dibanding duduk di posisi Kise Kini, canggung dengan parka lusuh dan matanya - metafora yang pas untuk bunga layu.

 

Para portir itu menjauh dari kereta dan berdiri di depan garis kuning, menjaga calon penumpang-penumpang agar tetap tertib. Kise mungkin terlalu lama menahan matanya ketika salah satu dari mereka menyusuri lautan manusia itu, bertemu dengan mata Kise, namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan sedikit senyum. Kise kaget karena senyumnya sendiri terasa tulus, seakan mereka adalah kawan lama yang bertemu dan Kise mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara rahasia, dan _senang telah mengenalmu_. Rasanya aneh, menemukan dirinya lebih mudah untuk merasakan emosi ketika hidupnya hanya berjarak puluhan detik, sementara bertahun-tahun ke belakang yang ia rasakan hanya kehampaan.

 

Besiut lokomotif terdengar nyaring, kereta Tochigi itu melaju dengan lancar. Para calon penumpang masih tertib dan tenang menunggu, sembari sibuk dengan koran dan lipstik. Mereka semua punya tujuan yang sama, menunggu kereta untuk membawa ke destinasi mereka masing-masing. Perbedaannya hanyalah Kise tidak akan mengikuti mereka naik ke dalam besi pengantar cepat itu.

 

Kise mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas, bersyukur ia tidak menemukan dua tukang pipa tadi, dan fokus untuk menyusup di antara celah, agar sampai di garis depan.

\--------------

Dua puluh detik sisa hidupnya, wanita di speaker berbicara lagi, mengatakan kereta yang Kise tunggu segera lewat dan tidak akan berhenti di stasiun ini, kemudian memberi himbauan agar calon penumpang tetap berada di bawah garis pembatas. Sayup-sayup getar dan besiut kereta yang datang mulai terdengar, dan Kise berhasil menembus dan berada di garis depan. Besiut itu semakin keras, keras, Kise melirik portir yang jauh dari posisinya berdiri, _bagus, bagus,tetaplah di situ,_ ia pikir.

 

Dekat, dekat, dekat, Kise merasakan dunia menjadi bungkam dan  yang tersisa hanyalah gerakan pantomim orang-orang di sekelilingnya, _berbicara, berbicara,_  dan detak di jantungnya yang begitu cepat, ia bisa merasakan getar solnya yang bertemu dengan ubin ketika ia melangkah- dan tangannya -tangannya menggenggam. Sesuatu. Tangannya tergenggam oleh sesuatu. Kise mengernyit dan suara-suara dunia sekonyong kembali menyerang inderanya

 

Kise berbalik dan yang ia temui adalah sepasang mata langit yang membuatnya perih.

\----------

0 detik, Kise tidak melihat akhir hidupnya. Tidak ada sakit yang menghujam atau rentetan memori seumur hidupnya dalam flashback cepat. Kereta Kise lewat di belakang punggungnya dengan cepat, begitu cepat, tidak pernah menunggu. Dan Kise tahu hidupnya masih berlanjut. Ia menelan ludahnya seperti kehausan, seperti seluruh berat bumi tertumpu pada kakinya. Ia nyaris terjatuh, menahan nausea, menopang satu tangannya pada dengkul, dan mencoba kembali bernapas.

 

Kise memutuskan ia bisa menunggu kereta selanjutnya, Kise pikir, namun ia sadar ia tak bisa demikian dan bahkan otaknya yang cemerlang tak dapat membantu membentuk dalih apapun bilamana niatnya ketahuan ketika ia, menatap pemuda biru penggagal rencananya yang menatapnya balik dengan datar.

 

“Um...” Kise menunggu penjelasan darinya, dan mengerling tangannya yang masih tergenggam. Ia sungguh ingin sendiri saat ini, ia melirik pemuda biru di hadapannya dengan alis naik. Si biru jelas-jelas tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kise dan tidak berusaha menutupinya. Kise hanya sibuk meredakan nausea untuk merasa tersinggung.

 

“Bisa ikut sebentar? Kupikir kau punya sesuatu milikku.”

 

 

Alis Kise naik, menimbang maksud dari pengganggu rencananya ini tanpa ditutup-tutupi juga. “Ke mana?” Ia membalas, udara terasa pengap, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah mencuri, kalau itu maksud si biru ini.

 

“Bisakah kau lepas tanganku dulu?” _Bisakah kau enyah dari hadapanku? Atau aku akan mengenyahkan diriku sendiri sebentar lagi mengingat kau telah mengacaukan semua itu barusan? Hm._ Kise tidak bermaksud berbasa-basi dan si biru ini mengerti, melepas tangan Kise tanpa beban.

 

Kise mengikuti si biru melangkah melewati lautan penumpang yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Mereka berbelok dan dari jauh Kise bisa melihat konter makanan yang berjejer serta orang-orang dengan santapan mereka. Lalu, begitu cepat, seperti fakta yang sebenarnya ia ketahui namun tak mau akui, Kise paham, mendapati dua tukang pipa tadi melambai ke arahnya, well, ke arah si biru dengan tawa. Si rambut merah Taiga hanya mengerling sekilas dari kare yang ia santap.

 

Kise tak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan, perasaan tertipu oleh si biru ini atau tawa tukang pipa berkulit gelap itu yang seakan mengejek-ejek semua tekad Kise. Iamemutuskan membenci keduanya, mengutuk mereka hingga merasa sanggup mendaratkan tinju ke senyum bangsat itu.

\-----------

 

“Kau perlu kelas akting.” Kise mendengar nada humor dalam suara Daiki.

 

Kise menatap onigiri di depannya dengan kebencian tanpa ampun. Ia menahan kepalan tangannya di bawah meja dan mengalihkan kebencian itu kepada Daiki, mendesis pelan.

 

“ _Fuck you._ ”

 

Daiki tertawa, sementara Taiga hanya mengunyah dengan tanpa beban, dan si biru itu, _fuck_ , menyeruput kopinya dengan begitu datar. Kise perlu menghadiahi ekspresi datarnya dengan oscar, dan satu tiket ke neraka sebagai bonus. Mungkin ia perlu menariknya terjun ke depan kereta bersama.

 

“Tak ada foreplay?” Kise melirik Daiki lagi, mengangkat alis tak mengerti. “Kalau kau bercinta seperti itu juga aku bertaruh gadis-gadis pasti cuma ingin menjilat wajah cantikmu.” Ia kembali tertawa, seolah semua perkataannya barusan lelucon paling hebat abad ini. Kise ternganga, mencerna semua hal mustahil yang ia dengar, tidak menyadari si rambut merah tersedak di antara kunyahannya, membuat si biru mendecak tidak setuju.

 

“Aomine-kun, tolong jangan membuat Kagami-kun melontarkan makanannya lagi. Itu menjijikkan.”

 

Taiga membuat suara seperti tersinggung, namun lanjut mengunyah. Kise tiba-tiba ingin pulang, dan menunda rencananya lain kali saja, ia ingin pulang menarik selimutnya dan menunggu hingga semua mimpi buruk hari ini hilang, mimpi buruk nya yang biasa di tiap malam juga tak akan ia tolak. Asalkan semua kejadian ini lenyap dan esok ia akan membuat rencana baru.

 

“Oke, Tetsu.” Daiki tipe orang yang menjawab juga dengan gerak tubuhnya, mengacak rambut si biru Tetsu santai.

 

“Aku mau bayaranku sekarang, ngomong-ngomong.” Tetsu berbicara lagi, kali ini ditujukan kepada Taiga.

 

“Itu Daiki, bukan aku yang menyuruhmu.” Taiga menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya ke arah Daiki, seakan itu membantu eksklamasinya dapat lebih dipercaya. Daiki membalas melirik, alisnya naik.

 

“Tapi kau yang menyuruhku membiarkan dia,”  Daiki menggedik ke arah Kise, “dan kau yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir karena cemas. Aku cuma berbaik hati menerjemahkan kecemasanmu dengan minta tolong Tetsu.”

 

“Dan itu tidak gratis.” Tambah Tetsuya, merasa itu lebih penting dibanding mempedulikan perasaan Kise. Oh well, baru sesaat lalu ia sudah seharusnya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, terlepas dari kehampaan, tapi lihatlah sekarang. Mereka berdebat seakan Kise hanyalah kursi kosong dibanding korban dari semua ulah mereka. Kise ingin memecahkan sesuatu.

\--------------

 

Taiga akhirnya berhenti mengunyah, menelan sisa makanan di mulutnya tanpa suara. Daiki ikutan melirik dari tempat duduknya juga, tenang, bila garis di sudut mulutnya tidak akan naik, ia punya kontrol yang bagus. Hanya suara kopi yang tersedot masih terdengar, meskipun Tetsu juga kini memperhatikannya. Ia yang pertama kali bicara.

 

“Enak bukan?” Ujarnya di antara seruput, memandang buku jari Kise yang merah. Kise mendongak lebih karena refleks, tubuhnya terasa hangat dan darahnya terasa mengalir lewat buku-buku jarinya. Ia merasa sedikit hidup.

 

Tetsuya mengedikkan kepala ke arah tinju Kise yang masih menumpel pada meja, pada serpihan piring di sekitarnya. “Kau tegang sekali, kau butuh banyak pelampiasan.” Tetsu mengatakan semua itu dengan sedikit lebih tulus, sedikit senyumnya mengintip di antara kata. Kise menggaruk kepalanya gusar. Apa ini juga masuk rencana mereka? Membuatnya hilang kontrol seperti itu?

 

“Siapa namamu?” Untuk pertama kalinya Taiga berbicara langsung pada Kise. Ia juga, terlihat sedikit berubah dibanding dua menit lalu. Pipinya menggembung bukan karena mengunyah, kali ini seperti hampir nyengir juga.

 

“Bukan urusanmu.” Umpat Kise, masih belum ingin beramah tamah dengan mereka. Daiki akhirnya tertawa, Kise belum pernah melihatnya selain tertawa, namun nadanya murni humor ketika ia berbicara.

 

“Kau tak punya pilihan, kau lihat di sana,” ia menunjuk petugas tidak jauh dari mereka, Kise mengenalnya, itu petugas yang ia beri senyum sebelum ini, “kami bisa melaporkanmu.”

 

Kise memeriksa Daiki sembari menilainya, lekuk mulutnya yang meremehkan tidak terlewat oleh ketua gerombolan ini. Well, dia terlihat seperti leader.

 

“Oh, tenang saja, kami kenal baik dengan Junpei-san. Sangat baik, dan dia percaya kami juga.” Seringai Daiki mungkin membuat udara lebih sesak. Kise menelan ludahnya, Taiga tertawa.

 

“Dia sudah tahu niatmu, lagipula. Kau amatiran sekali, berdiri linglung di sana dan aku heran kenapa semua orang tak tahu niatmu.”

 

“Persetan dengan pendapatmu, kau tidak tahu apapun. _Dia_ tidak tahu apapun.”

 

Daiki sempat nyengir sebelum berteriak, memanggil petugas itu. Jantung Kise berdebar begitu kencang seperti hari pembalasannya tiba dan ia hanya bisa pasrah. Petugas itu menoleh, mengenali Daiki, mengenali Tetsu, Taiga, dan sedikit lama menatap Kise. Lalu tersenyum, dan melambai ke arah mereka.

 

“Percayalah kau bukan yang pertama kali mencoba terjun ke depan kereta di tempat ini.”

Kise tahu saat itu juga Daiki tidak berbohong.

\---------------

 

“Kise Ryouta. Kise Ryouta, hm...Ryouta?”

 

“ _Kise_.” _Jangan sok familiar denganku, bedebah_. Ia ingin bilang, tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa fokus merasakan perih di tangannya. Ia menatap punggung Tetsu yang menghilang di kejauhan.

 

“Ryouta, kau beruntung kami punya kerjaan hari ini.”

 

Taiga menggumam setuju, Kise tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Hell, ia tidak ingin berbicara apapun, apalagi dengan mereka. “Kurasa kau salah pengertian.” Kise mendelik tak serius, kepalanya pusing, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. “Aku tidak pernah minta untuk diselamatkan.”

 

“Aku tidak berbicara itu,” Daiki melirik Kise seakan kapasitas otaknya merosot ke anak SD, ia beralih ke Taiga, “bagaimana Taiga? Rencana kita jadi kan?”

 

Kise mengernyit, tapi Taiga memotongnya sebelum ia bisa menolak apapun itu. “Well, tambah satu orang mengurangi beban, jadi, ya.” Mereka kembali berbicara dengan gerak gerik seperti saat Kise melihat mereka berbisik di antara lorong gerbong, seperti semua itu rahasia dan Kise tidak akan pernah diijinkan masuk ke lingkaran gosip mereka.

 

Bicara mengenai common sense, Kise bisa memutuskan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak butuh orang lain untuk ikut campur, terima kasih. Apakah semua tabiat anak jalanan seperti ini? Ia toh hanya menelan kemarahannya dalam diam. Ia merasa bersimpati dengan semua orang yang pernah ter-blackmail.

 

Tetsuya kembali dengan membawa kantung kresek di tangannya. Kemudian menarik tangan Kise sebelum ia bisa mencerna dan protes. Kise mengumpat, si biru itu menarik tangannya yang terluka.

 

“Lepaskan.” Ia bilang, sedikit teringat pertama kali tangannya tergenggam juga dan menyadari bahwa ia mungkin membenci Tetsu lebih dari kedua temannya. Tetsu membuat suara seperti desahan orang tua ketika anaknya membandel.

 

“Duduklah, kau bisa infeksi.” Kise mendeliknya tajam. Apa ini si biru yang sama dengan muka datar yang ingin Kise tonjok beberapa saat lalu. Oh benar, lihatlah muka datar itu, masih sama, namun sedikit dari rasa penasarannya berkata ada sedikit yang berbeda. Kise menyadari dirinya ternganga setelah ia merasakan dingin di buku-buku  jarinya.

 

“Kau harus berterima kasih pada Tetsu, Ryouta.” Ia menepuk bahu Tetsu lagi, dan Ryouta berani bersumpah ada maksud lain dalam tepukan itu. Taiga mengambil celah itu untuk mencari keberuntungannya sendiri.

 

“Ya kau harus berterima kasih pada Kuroko, misalnya dengan membelikannya latte baru.”

\------------

 

Kise lupa seberapa hangat udara Tokyo ketika mereka menyeretnya keluar dari stasiun. Matahari masih belum begitu naik, beberapa lampu jalan menyala, restoran dan karyawan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka mengejar waktu. Ada beberapa pelajar yang memilih mengisap nikotin di depan salah satu kios yang terlantar, tas mereka menggantung di bahu, Kise tak perlu bertaruh untuk tahu isinya hanya bungkus-bungkus nikotan lain. Ia dulu juga ingin begitu, sebelum ia membakar semua buku pelajaran dan seragam sekolahnya.

 

Ia mengucek matanya kikuk, sedikit linglung dengan matahari yang silau. Ia mendengar Daiki menguap di belakang dan Taiga yang masih mengunyah sembari berjalan di depan. Bila saja Kise tidak sering melirik, ia mungkin tidak menyadari Tetsu yang begitu sunyi di sampingnya. Itu aneh, Kise merasa seperti ia tak bisa melarikan diri.

 

Ada sesuatu dari cara Daiki yang berulang kali menguap di depannya, bagaimana Taiga melempar bungkus makanannya ke tong sampah dengan sukses, atau hanya Tetsu yang diam dan datar di sampingnya yang membuat Kise tetap berjalan mengikuti langkah mereka.

 

Ia tak tahu harus menamai sensasi ini apa. Kepalanya ingin memberontak namun tubuhnya seakan terjerumus menjadi bagian ritme orang-orang ini, melebur dan tidak bisa dipisahkan.

 

“Apa kalian bahkan tak mau memberitahu kemana kalian membawaku pergi?” Ia akhirnya memecahkan keheningan aneh itu. Tidak ada yang berhenti untuk menjawab, hanya Taiga yang sedikit menengok dan mempertimbangkan seakan Kise mata-mata yang bisa membocorkan rahasia mereka.

 

“Kau akan tahu kalau kita sampai.” Taiga memutuskan Kise tak pantas mendapatkan kepercayaan itu. Well, mereka memang orang asing, pikir Kise.

 

“Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan.”

 

“Meyakinkan sekali. Apa aku perlu lapor polisi, hm?” Kise membalas sengit. Ia menyadari gerakan Tetsu menggosok hidungnya seakan percakapan itu membuatnya gatal.

 

“Bersabarlah, Kise-kun.”

 

Kemudian entah mengapa, Kise menemukan dirinya terdiam di sisa perjalanan.

\----------

Jalan-jalan itu terasa familiar hingga mereka berbelok pada suatu celah kecil yang ternyata hanya sebuah jalan gang juga, namun kau kemungkinan besar akan melewatkannya bila tak sering ke sini. Pagar-pagar di pinggir-pinggirnya usang dan berkarat, namun jalannya bersih dari daun-daun musim semi. Kise menarik kesimpulan mungkin karena efek warna-warna musim semi yang melankolis membuat tempat itu seperti bertabur kenangan.

 

Mereka berjalan sudah lumayan lama, melewati berbagai persimpangan dan sudut-sudut yang Kise belum pernah lalui, meskipun ia penduduk asli Tokyo. Kise berpikir apakah mereka akan selamanya seperti itu, berjalan tanpa henti, ketika ia hampir saja menubruk Taiga di depannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

 

Ia berbelok singkat dan Kise melototi bangunan tua di depannya dengan ratusan spekulasi. Taiga memencet bel singkat, dan beberapa saat tirai penutup itu membuka.

 

Perempuan, atau laki-laki yang feminin menyambut mereka. Wajahnya tidak bisa dibilang maskulin, tapi ada jejak keliaran yang hanya bisa kau temukan pada fitur seorang laki-laki di sana. Tapi Kise menyadari belahan dada di atas tanktopnya dan memutuskan mungkin ia terlalu lama menatap. Taiga mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Kise cerna, namun toh ia bisa menebaknya. Perempuan itu lalu melongok dari bahu Taiga, menilai Kise. Dari cara alisnya yang naik dan hidungnya yang sedikit mengkerut, Kise tahu kalau dirinya sedang diremehkan.

 

“Kau yakin dia tidak akan menuntutmu bila wajah cantiknya babak belur?” Ia berkata seakan ingin Kise mendengarnya juga dan menjawab kesangsiannya ketimbang Taiga.

 

Kise mengernyit, sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan? Dan hey, aku bukan pengecut.

Dia berkata seperti itu.

 

Daiki menyenggol bahunya entah secara tidak sengaja ketika lewat, atau itu caranya memberi tahu Kise untuk sabar. “Kurasa aku setuju dengannya,” ia melirik tangan Kise, kemudian menatapnya, “ yah tidak seratus persen setuju.” Kemudian Kise tahu maksud Daiki adalah rencana awal Kise yang berhubungan dengan kereta dan terjun.

 

“Ck. Siapa namamu, bocah?” Perempuan itu kali ini bertanya langsung.

 

 _Bocah? Dan aku tidak ingin tahu namamu, jalang._ Toh, Kise tetap memberi tahu namanya..

\-----------

 

Tempat itu beratap bundar seperti arena olahraga indoor. Beberapa orang dengan berbagai tampang -dari tampang jembatan, tampang kantor, tampang kombini, dan tampang rumahan menjejali beberapa spot arena. Kise tahu dari komen Riko-san, perempuan bertanktop tadi, bahwa Kise tak boleh meremehkan mereka.

 

Kise punya prioritas lain ketimbang meremehkan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Seperti perasaan curiga bahwa nanti ia harus melawan salah satu dari mereka. Bukannya ia tidak bisa berkelahi, Kise dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat dan ia lebih ingin alasan kenapa mereka membawanya kemari. Ia ingin hidupnya berakhir, bukan untuk bertukar tinju.

 

Daiki menjawab unek-unek Kise seperti ia sudah mengenal Kise semenjak lahir, dan mengerti cara kerja otaknya. “Coba saja, satu dua, mungkin tiga ronde akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu rasanya hidup.” Ia mengerling dari sudut matanya, lalu kembali menilai calon-calon lawannya di depan. “Tidak ada yang ilegal, ini hanya sparring.”

 

Kise melihat Taiga meregangkan ototnya di atas suatu matras di pinggir arena, sesekali ia terlihat meladeni ucapan orang di sampingnya, juga sama-sama pemanasan. Nampaknya ia akan maju lebih dulu, Daiki memberi tahunya. Kise sendiri dapat slot terakhir karena baru saja mendaftar(atau didaftarkan secara paksa, merogoh kembali dompetnya setelah Taiga merampas sebagian isinya untuk snack dan latte sebagai bayaran untuk Tetsu). Kemudian Kise termenung, seakan ia punya realisasi lain yang lebih penting dan membuatnya penasaran.

 

Matanya menelusuk ke antero manusia di dalam arena, mencari-cari sejumput biru. Dapat, Tetsu tengah membagikan botol-botol mineral itu kepada para kontestan. Kise menggaruk dagunya. Si biru itu nampaknya terlalu kecil dan rapuh untuk hal sekeras ini. Mungkin sedikit dari respeknya terhadap si kecil itu ketika Tetsu membersihkan lukanya, meskipun, well, Kise masih membencinya.

 

“Kau bilang semua yang datang kesini harus ikut main. Maksudmu, _dia_ juga?”

 

Daiki membaca pikiran Kise lagi, tahu siapa yang Kise maksud tanpa perlu bertanya. Ia terlihat bimbang memutuskan untuk tersinggung atau tersenyum, perpaduan yang aneh di mata Kise.

 

“Aku tak tahu kau ternyata perhatian juga.” Ia akhirnya memilih terakhir dan terkekeh, namun matanya tidak bermain-main ketika ia lanjut. “Kau tak perlu cemas, dia lebih kuat dariku.”

 

\-------------

 

Kise melihat rambutnya yang kecokelatan, meski bekas luka beberapa di pipinya dapat dengan mudah terekspos oleh cahaya, pria itu tidak tampak berbahaya. Taiga, sementara itu, memang seperti dugaannya, otot-otot di tubuhnya bukan semata-mata cinderamata, koreografinya yang lincah dan luwes mengingatkan Kise akan skillnya di bawah gerbong. Ia dengan enteng membalik lawannya dengan satu gerakan taktis, kaki mengunci dan mengakhiri perlawanan lawan.

 

Suara-suara sorak memenuhi telinga Kise, riuh rendah, sesuatu yang ia ekspektasikan dari sebuah arena tanding. Taiga berdiri nyaris dengan tanpa ekspresi -Kise menduga itu efek konsentrasinya yang belum pudar, dan sisa adrenalinnya menjadi biang keladi  caranya meremas-remas leher. Ia mengangguk sekali sebelum melipir pergi dari pusat panggung, meski ia masih menjadi pusat perhatian sampai nama-nama tanding berikutnya diperdengarkan. Kise mendengar Daiki menelurkan beberapa komen tentang posisi defensifnya punya banyak kelemahan, Taiga menelan semua itu dengan postur yang mulai rileks, sesekali mengangguk.

 

Ini mencengangkan -mungkin inilah salah satu keajaiban seorang petarung, mereka boleh saja cekcok di setiap helaan napas namun ketika kaki mereka menjejak arena tanding, detik itu juga semua jejak yang tersisa hanyalah profesionalisme. Ia belum pernah melihat orang-orang jalanan seperti itu, maklumilah. Mereka partner yang ideal, simpul Kise, bila bukan eksentrik. _Sudah berapa lama kalian bertarung seperti ini? Apa kalian mencari pelampiasan dengan cara seperti ini? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?-_

 

Peluit itu sekali lagi membawa perhatian kontender ke arena. Kali ini, Tetsu lah yang ada di tengah sorotan.

\--------

Tak diragukan mereka punya standing yang bagus di antara orang-orang ini, dilihat dari antusias penonton ketika Tetsu menuju tengah arena. Ia hanya mengenakan tanktopnya sekarang, membuat arena tampak lebih silau -entah kulitnya yang pucat atau perawakan yang tidak dapat kau duga ada di balik kausnya yang kelonggaran, atau keduanya. Ia kurus, namun Kise lebih bijak dibanding menilainya lemah -mungkin Daiki benar, mereka bertiga tumbuh di tempat yang berlabel keras dan perjuangan, setiap hari yang berganti mungkin terasa seperti kesempatan kedua.

 

Tetsu lebih rileks dibanding Taiga, merenggangkan leher sembari wasit membacakan peraturan. Sudah jadi kebiasaan manusia untuk meragukan sesuatu yang belum dilihatnya, Kise tahu ini dan ia tetap saja mengepalkan tangannya ketika mereka mulai. Pria yang menjadi lawannya jauh lebih besar dan tinggi dibanding Tetsu, kulitnya yang gelap kontras dengan Tetsu memudahkan penonton untuk menangkap serangan-serangan mereka.

 

Gerakan Tetsu meleset sekali-kali, terkadang lengannya yang terlalu ramping membuat jantung Kise berdetak lebih cepat, memukul mundur lawannya dengan kekuatan yang menarik decak prihatin dari penonton. Ia memang tidak boleh diremehkan, namun hal yang sama berlaku untuk lawannya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Apapun bisa terjadi. Bila Taiga bertarung dengan kekuatan solid, Tetsu mempunyai kontrol yang efektif untuk serangan-serangan yang susah untuk dihindari.

 

Tetsu menunduk sedikit terlambat, tinju itu mendarat di pipinya dengan bunyi. Kise bahkan tidak bisa berpaling, ia nyaris tidak berkedip, menyaksikan Tetsu yang mengulas sedikit darah di sudut mulutnya dengan seringai. Mungkin mata Kise melebar, mengenali satu lagi personaliti Tetsu yang tentu saja masih sangat asing, menambah satu persona di folder bernama Tetsu di benak Kise. Ia tidak melewatkan mata Tetsu yang bersinar, di antara tendangan dan tangkis, satu pukulan di area leher lawan, kemudian berbalik, menghindari tangan yang meraih dari titik butanya. Keringatnya bercucuran dengan jujur, dan Kise tahu bahwa jantungnya pasti berdetak lebih tak keruan. Dalam sepersekian detik mata mereka bertemu, dan Kise sekonyong mengerti, atau ia merasa mengerti.

\---------------

 

“Dia seniormu dalam banyak arti.” Kemunculan Taiga tak sedikitpun mengagetkannya, Kise sudah terlalu banyak menemukan hal-hal tak terduga hari ini. Ia mungkin menyadari bayangan Taiga yang melipir ke arahnya semenit lalu.

 

Kise menggumam kata-kata tak berbentuk sebagai respon, matanya masih sibuk menyaksikan Tetsu, dan mungkin sedikit ingin mempreteli sifatnya. Taiga merapat hingga bahunya yang basah membuat Kise berbalik, dan ikut menyingkir oleh penonton yang lewat. Ia seharusnya merasa jijik, namun hanya menatap kausnya yang ikut basah dan berpaling ke arah Taiga dengan iri. Ah, sepertinya ia memang iri.

 

“Apa maksudmu banyak arti, dia pasti lebih muda dariku.” Ia menatap mata Taiga, alisnya naik menilai. “Bahkan aku yakin aku lebih tua darimu.”

 

Taiga terus mengelap keringatnya, beberapa cipratan dari rambutnya jatuh ke kaus Kise, handuk itu tak berguna lagi. “Mungkin saja, tapi kau mengerti maksudku bukan itu?”

 

“Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu kalau begitu,” Kise ingin memancing, karena ia sedikit sakit hati. Ia tak dapat menahan untuk tak mengernyit ketika Tetsu mendapat satu pukulan lagi di bawah mata, lawannya memang seimbang. Apa ia benar-benar akan baik-baik saja?

 

Taiga juga kini berhenti mengelap, matanya lincah mengikutin gerakan Tetsu, ia menonton dengan lebih kalem dibanding Kise, matanya hanya menuturkan pengalaman. “Well, Kuroko mungkin contoh paling dekat denganmu.” Ia menarik botol dan menenggak isinya seakan ia belum puas dengan sebotol yang telah ia habiskan beberapa saat setelah ia turun dari arena. Semua proses itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Kise karena ia sekarang mendengarkan dengan minat lebih. Ia tidak membalas, hanya menunggu Taiga lanjut dengan perkataannya.

 

Taiga mengerling, mengusap bekas air dari mulutnya. “Kau ingat Aomine bilang bukan kau yang pernah mencoba terjun ke depan kereta?” Kise mungkin menganga karena Taiga menatapnya sedikit prihatin, usaha Kise menutupi itu tidak berhasil. Kise tak sadar menahan napasnya. “Bisa dibilang Tetsu seniormu dalam hal itu.”

 

Refleks perhatian Kise kembali ke arena pertandingan, mencari-cari bukti dari klaim Taiga barusan. Tidak dapat. Kise mungkin mendesis tidak percaya, sembari meneliti postur Tetsu yang hanya menjerit fakta bahwa ia mungkin lari dari keluarga bersahaja yang _normal_ , entah apapun masalahnya, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seputus asa itu. Seputus asa seperti _dirinya._

 

Taiga menyela ketidakpercayaannya dengan maklum, menepuk pundak Kise dalam gestur yang seakan berkata, _aku tahu ini terdengar mustahil, namun inilah kenyataannya._ Kise memutuskan untuk bungkam, mencerna semua informasi ini, menemukan dirinya kembali pada dirinya yang lampau; pemuda yang kikuk, selalu mencoba untuk kasual tapi sopan, namun tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan di saat-saat seperti ini. Daiki memilih waktu itu juga untuk muncul, posturnya yang menjulang tak mungkin terlewatkan di antara lautan manusia itu. Kise tidak mendengar apa yang Taiga gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri, dan hanya kembali menatapnya ketika ia tertawa.

 

“Kurasa aku juga seniormu dalam hal ini.” Tawa Taiga seratus persen humor, seakan semua itu nostalgia dan sesuatu yang dapat diutarakannya dengan gamblang, dan mental Kise sekali lagi terjatuh dari kejutan ini. “Yah, meski aku tidak memilih kereta untuk memenuhi hasratku.”

Suara wasit yang mengumumkan kemenangan Tetsu terdengar seperti sirine di kejauhan, tidak menarik Kise untuk kembali menonton. Untuk pertama kalinya Kise melihat Taiga tersenyum yang ia tahu mengandung semua memori tentang keterpurukan dan perjuangannya selama ini, alas,  tak membantu apapun untuk Kise mencerna itu semua dengan semua perasaannya yang tercecer.

\-------------

 

Waktu tak terasa berlalu saat kau mengalami ketegangan. Siang sudah mulai tua ketika Tetsu kembali dengan cara yang Kise mulai kenali; kalem(bila tidak terlalu datar) juga tidak banyak komentar. Taiga menepuk pundak Tetsu salut dan menyingkir untuk memberinya tempat, sembari menggiringnya mereka lebih ke pinggir, di bagian stadium yang cukup lenggang. Handuknya layu di atas pundak ketika Tetsu mulai mengelap keringatnya sendiri. Kise melirik ketika Daiki mengkonfrontasi Tetsu yang nampak acuh, namun beberapa jam pengalaman hari ini mengajari Kise bahwa itu hanya default wajah Tetsu. Ia menatap sesuatu di kejauhan.

 

“Refleksmu tak secepat biasanya.” Daiki menunjuk, Kise menatap dagu Tetsu yang mulai membiru. Taiga berdecak, menggumam, berdecak lagi diiringi Tetsu yang mendesah membalas maksud Taiga.

 

Kise menyaksikan semua itu dengan bisu, sebagian dari dirinya masih meresapi konfesi Taiga sebelum ini. Apakah ia harus mempercayainya? Kenapa ia harus percaya kepada orang asing yang menggagalkan rencananya, memaksa melakukan ini itu, merampas uangnya, dan mungkin, mungkin membuatnya iri kepada mereka. Lagipula, tidak ada pengaruhnya, Ia melirik Taiga, teringat bahwa dari awal mereka bahkan tidak memaksanya untuk percaya.

 

“Hm….”

 

Daiki beralih ke Taiga, menyuarakan pikiran Kise. Kise curiga mungkin ia dan Daiki kembar yang terpisah.

 

“Apa?”

 

Taiga mengangkat bahu. Tetsu mengacak rambutnya sendiri, handuknya lemas tergantung di lehernya yang turun, namun kepalanya mendongak saat menjawab Daiki. Ia terlihat sedikit enggan.

 

“Entahlah, mungkin bukan hari terbaikku.”

 

“Bahkan ketika kau sedang lembek kau tak selamban dan setegang tadi. Hm...ah lupakan, giliranku sudah dekat.” Daiki mengangguk, Kise tidak sempat menepis tangan yang mengacak rambutnya sembari lewat.  
  
“Good luck.” Taiga berkata, Tetsu membuat gumam menyerupai itu. Daiki sempat menoleh dan nyengir seperti kemenangannya sudah pasti ia raih. _Arogan bastard,_ pikir Kise, tapi ia merasa mengerti kenapa dia sepercaya diri itu. Dari semua orang yang Kise lihat di dalam stadium ini, Daiki salah satu yang ia rasa akan menang mudah. Ia menatapnya melintasi desakan penonton dan mencapai ujung, kemudian mulai pemanasan. Daiki nyengir lagi ketika beberapa orang yang juga akan bertanding mengerubunginya, terkadang mengumpat kasual hingga tawanya dapat terdengar hingga ke bangku Kise duduk.

 

Sesuatu bergerak di samping Kise. Ia mungkin terlalu sadar hingga menoleh, menatap Tetsu yang memainkan ujung perban yang membalut tangannya. Kise tidak memberontak sekuat yang seharusnya, berujung ia membiarkan si biru itu menekan-nekan perbannya, entah untuk mengecek atau hanya membuang waktu. “Apa ini akan menghambatmu nanti?”

 

Kise mendecak terlalu keras. “Well tidak ada bedanya bukan, aku tetap harus masuk dan melakukan ini.” _Seperti kau peduli saja. Bisakah kau lepas tanganku?_

 

“Kau masih bisa mundur, namun uangmu tak kembali. Sudah peraturan.” Taiga menjawabnya.

 

“Kau bilang seperti uangku akan kembali saja. Memang dapat apa bila kau menang nanti? Kulihat sistemnya tidak seperti taruhan, dan tiap pemain hanya bertanding sekali, tidak ada eliminasi.”

 

Taiga mengerling, Kise juga menyadari mungkin itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya, mungkin sedikit dari rasa minatnya juga terlihat. Namun mereka menganggap itu seperti hal yang mereka lihat setiap hari, sesuatu yang normal, ketika mereka hanya menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama. Taiga bertumpu pada dua tangannya, kaki terentang membuka, mendongakkan kepalanya mirip orang mandi.

 

“Benar, ini bukan taruhan. Tidak ada hadiah, uang yang terkumpul digunakan untuk sesuatu yang lain. Tidak ilegal.”

 

“Heh, kupikir, pemenangnya dapat seribu kupon milkshake gratis.” Ia mengumpat kecil ketika Tetsu menekan perbannya kencang dengan sengaja. Kise mendelik gusar, mengacuhkan Taiga yang belum selesai dengan tawanya.

\------------

 

Ketika Taiga akhirnya pergi, entah mungkin untuk mengambil lagi botol-botol mineral baru, atau ia hanya ingin pergi, saat mereka mulai diam dan Kise merasa mereka harus membuat suara. Atau mereka yang menunggunya bicara.

 

Tetsu kini memandang Daiki di kejauhan, keringatnya berkilauan oleh cahaya, ia kini menjabat lawannya dan saling memberi bungkuk salut, dan wasit meniup peluitnya. Tangan Tetsu masih mempermainkan perbannya, Kise curiga apakah ia tahu sudah terlalu lama ia begitu dan sadar bahwa situasi bagi Kise mulai canggung. Ia ingin menarik perbannya, tapi merasa akan kalah bila begitu.

 

“Matamu, apa mereka dalam kondisi bagus?”

 

Kise tidak menengok, namun menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mengerti maksud Tetsu, atau ia sendiri yang menduga-duga arti pertanyaannya, sebelum kikuk menjawab. “Maksudmu? Aku bisa melihat dengan normal.”

 

Tetsu mengangguk, melepaskan perban yang membuat Kise juga melepas napasnya. Namun udara masih sesak, dan ia butuh sekali Taiga agar kembali sehingga dia dan Tetsu bisa ngobrol berdua saja, membiarkan Kise menjadi pengamat. Presensi Tetsu seperti interogator di meja interogasi, begitu ia sadari, begitu ironis bila ia mengingat beberapa jam lalu ia bahkan tak merasakan keberadaannya hingga ia menarik Kise menjauh dari kereta. Kise suka mengamati, ia tidak suka diamati.

 

“Aku sempat lengah tadi saat tanding karena kau mengawasiku terus, salahku sendiri sih. Penglihatanmu pasti bagus. Setidaknya kau bisa mengikuti gerakan lawanmu nanti.”

 

Kise tersedak, dan ia merasakan tepukan di punggungnya ketika terbatuk-batuk. Apakah ini maksud mereka ketika Tetsu dan Taiga menggumam tak jelas saat Daiki menanyakan kenapa Tetsu tidak sereaktif biasanya. Kise tak mengerti mana yang harus ia raih duluan, perasaan malunya atau rasa terima kasihnya karena mereka tak ikut membiarkan Daiki masuk ke dalam rahasia kecil mereka. Kemudian ketika Kise berhasil menggenggam keduanya, beberapa saat yang mungkin menit, yang terasa seperti bumi telah berkali-kali berotasi, ia memutuskan untuk jujur.

 

“Taiga berkata bukan aku saja yang ingin, um, kau tahu, kereta.”

 

Tetsu hanya berhenti menatapnya untuk kembali mengangguk, tangannya kini berada di antara kakinya sendiri, menelus-elus permukaan bangku di antaranya. Kise ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, apa yang membuatnya kini seperti akan tersenyum. Bukankah ia seharusnya sakit hati rahasianya begitu saja terbongkar. Kise tidak tahu, ia merasa ingin tahu.

 

“Ah, itu.” Tetsu mengusap debu imajiner di atas jeansnya, sedikit senyumnya muncul, seperti nostalgia. “Kukira kau masih menyimpan dendam soal stasiun.” Kise diam, baru pertama kali baginya melihatnya tertawa, mungkin kaget karena satu lagi personaliti si biru ini kerap saja muncul di saat-saat yang tak ia duga. Ia memutuskan mengecek apakah matanya ikut tertawa juga. Rusuknya bertambah sesak ketika ia mendapati mereka terlihat tulus.

 

“Aku masih belum lupa soal itu. Tentu saja aku masih membenci kalian.” Kise mengatakan ini dengan nada yang tidak sepenuhnya menuntut, mereka berdua tahu ini hanya balasan tanpa niat.

 

Tetsu mengerlingnya jenaka, dan Kise merasa ia harus kembali mengecek Daiki yang tengah bertanding, sedari tadi ia lupakan. Ia menelan ludah, bukan karena Daiki yang mantap mendaratkan tendangan ke rusuk lawannya.

 

“Kalau ini bisa membantumu. Anggaplah lawanmu nanti itu aku atau Daiki.”

 

“Kenapa?”

 

“Karena kau terlihat membenci kami berdua.” ia tertawa, seakan ini fakta dan Kise tidak bertanya serius, Kise hanya menatapnya. Memang benar, sejam lalu ia berpikir ia lebih membenci si biru ini dibanding kedua temannya. _Apakah kau mengintip isi kepalaku?_

 

“Maksudmu, dia tidak membenciku?” Taiga menyela pikiran Kise, ia tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Kise menyipit menilai sejak kapan ia kembali, _apakah kau mendengarkan semua barusan._

 

“Tak lebih dari aku dan Daiki, kupikir.”

 

“Apa kalian perlu piala?” Kise melirik Tetsu cepat di antara kalimatnya yang terdengar begitu self-conscious, mungkin perasaannya juga ikut keluar, melihat Tetsu kini menatapnya penuh, Kise  memutuskan untuk berpaling ke Taiga saja. “Karena kalian sama saja, tidak ada yang lebih, aku sama tak sukanya dengan kalian.”

\-----------------

 

Kise tidak ingin Taiga tersenyum, namun ia melihatnya. Karena dalam sehari melihat orang-orang yang ia benci tersenyum dapat membuatmu menjadi terbiasa dengannya. Ia tidak ingin terbiasa, kebiasaan hanya membuatnya bermimpi buruk, kebiasaan hanya membuatnya menyapa udara kosong dimana seharusnya ibunya berada, menyantap sarapan di kursi yang selalu ia duduki ketika bangun, kini tak lebih dari kayu tua yang kehilangan pemiliknya.

 

Daiki mengambil kontrol pertandingan relatif mudah, meskipun lawannya nampak lebih kuat dibanding lawan Tetsu, terlihat juga dari caranya menangkis. Kise bertanya-tanya kenapa seseorang dengan arogansi tinggi sepertinya berkata Tetsu lebih kuat dibandingnya? Apa maksudnya lain?

 

“Kalian rutin berlatih? Gerakan kalian bukan amatiran.”

 

“Tidak juga, kami hanya sering ke sini. Well, tepatnya Aomine yang menyeretku, kemudian Tetsu. Kami hanya terbiasa, dan beradaptasi. Aomine yang mengajari ini itu.”

 

Kise menggaruk kepalanya, mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan sebelum otaknya dapat membuatnya berhenti. “Kalian dipaksa juga ke sini?”

 

Tetsu mungkin tersenyum, namun Kise buru-buru menatap Taiga yang juga terkekeh. Ia merasa begitu canggung dibanding tersinggung. Atau marah. Biasanya rasa marah itu mudah ia raih. Namun sekarang-

 

“Kau tahu?” Taiga  menggosok hidungnya bukan karena gatal, lalu mengambil sisa dari bangku di samping Kise. Kise memutuskan ia harus melupakan posisinya yang seperti dikepung di tengah dua maniak ini. Ia mengangkat bahu akan pertanyaan retoris Taiga. Ia memang termasuk orang yang perseptif.

 

“Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Aomine-kun. Aku bahkan tidak lebih senang dibanding kau ketika pertama kali ke sini.” Tetsu mengernyit, dan Kise sangsi bagaimanapun cara Daiki memaksa si biru ini, pasti tidak jauh-jauh dengan blackmail.

 

“Bagaimana cara dia memaksa kalian?” _Bagaimana cara kalian berkenalan? Apa ia menemukanmu juga saat kau berniat terjun ke depan kereta?_

 

“Aku masih punya muntahan di kausku ketika dia menarikku ke sini.” Taiga menggosok hidungnya lagi sembari ia meraba memorinya, mengingat perasaan yang tak menyenangkan namun kini hanya membawa tawa nostalgia dan rindu, Kise tanpa sadar juga ikut mengernyit, membayangkan penderitaannya. “Rasanya kondisiku lebih buruk dibanding kau,” ia mengerling Kise tanpa dendam, menelitinya sejenak, “aku tak merasakan tanganku selama beberapa hari. Aku mengamuk, sayangnya lawanku kuat sekali.” Ia terkekeh, melirik Kise lagi.

 

“Pertandingan ini lumayan keras, Kuroko saja butuh dua hari untuk bisa duduk pertama kali. Kau siap-siaplah.”

 

Kise tak paham, mengamati Taiga yang melambai salut pada Daiki yang menang. Sejenak riuh redam suara membisukan semua indera Kise.. “Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?” _Apakah kau juga sama sepertiku? Apa yang membuatmu tetap di sini? Tetap di dunia ini?_

 

“Kau siap-siap dulu Kise-kun,” Tetsu menarik Kise berdiri, sentuhan jarinya yang dingin oleh keringat menembus ke kulit punggungnya, menyalakan alarm dalam diri Kise, “tanyakan itu lagi saat kau kembali.”

\----------------

 

Kise tahu dia tidak cukup banyak berkeringat. Sementara kepalanya turun dan tangan Tetsu menekan di lehernya, ia seharusnya berpikir bagaimana agar tubuhnya lemas dan berkeringat dibanding mendirikan bulu kuduknya. Ia meracau, meracau, memikirkan mungkinkah ini adrenalin dan ia sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya terlihat gugup(ia memang merasa gugup, oleh dua hal yang sama sekali bertentangan). Ia ingin sekali melirik dibanding hanya mendengarkan suara Tetsu yang mengomandonya untuk melakukan pemanasan ini itu, terkadang menuntun posturnya, sementara jemarinya yang  berkalus dingin sedikit banyak mengganggu konsentrasi Kise.

 

Ia sebenarnya sedikit kikuk menyaksikan hanya dua orang yang membutuhkan latihan, dirinya sendiri dan satu pria yang ia duga memasang tampang yang sama dengannya(bila tidak lebih buruk, Kise bersyukur ia tidak ingin muntah sepertinya). Ia curiga semua orang yang kesini setidaknya punya komplikasi pribadi. Kise sudah menolak dengan tegas usul Taiga agar Tetsu membantunya pemanasan, namun cara Daiki yang meledeknya amatir hanya memperparah tudingan itu bila ia kembali dengan cacat. Seumur hidupnya, Kise tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkelahi kecuali dengan serampangan melempar tinju dan tendangan. Namun Tetsu terus-terusan saja menekan punggungnya dan menyuruhnya _rileks, rileks, jangan pikirkan apapun, ini free-style, lihat saja gerakan lawan baik-baik dan kau bisa mengambil keputusan. Matamu bagus, lagipula, aku tahu matamu tajam._

 

Kise teringat kalau ia ingin sekali pulang, kemudian bersyukur ia masih menunduk dibanding menghadapi Tetsu yang entah kenapa memilih topik itu untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah, atau sekedar menggodanya agar lepas dari tegang. Ia tidak bermaksud apapun selain semua itu hanya refleks penasaran, semua itu salah Taiga, lagipula. Bukannya Kise peduli dan ingin tahu. Tentu saja, beberapa jam lalu ia masih memikirkan kecepatan kereta dan waktu yang tepat agar tubuhnya bisa mendarat dengan pas di depannya.

 

Kise berdiri dengan gugup, sedikit berkeringat tapi masih kurang panas, beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih kaku. Apa boleh buat? Berhari-hari mengunci diri di dalam rumah yang kini sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, mendekap selimut dan menolak bertemu matahari tentu saja membuat semua ototmu kaku. Hatinya juga.

 

Stadium itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu tinggi, sementara Kise hanya seekor semut yang masih mabuk dengan kemegahannya, suara-suara penonton menjadi dengung yang tak bisa ia cerna. Ia menampar pipinya keras, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri. Lumayan, kini ia bisa melangkah dengan gemetar minim. Namanya di panggil dengan begitu jelas, karena ia sudah menanti-nanti gilirannya tiba, menelan ludah, Kise menyusuri jalan menuju tengah arena.

 

Ia menyalami lawannya dengan kikuk, menyadari mungkin ada aturan setiap pemula tidak boleh dipasangkan dengan pemula juga. Pria di depannya jelas bukan amatiran, meskipun ia lebih pendek dibanding Kise, ototnya lebih berpengalaman dan terbentuk, dan Kise tak berniat mencoba merasakan tinjunya untuk tahu apakah tenaganya juga sama besar. Kise menatap lawannya bisu, sembari mereka menunggu wasit memberikan aba-aba. Mereka membukuk salut untuk satu sama lain. Kise samar-samar dapat melihat jari Tetsu membentuk salut di antara penonton, sebelum ia kembali, dan wasit meniup peluitnya dengan nyaring.

 

\--------------

 

Dunia mungkin berputar lebih cepat, tangannya kebas hingga ke bahu, ia nyaris tidak merasakan kedua kakinya. Sebuah hantaman di punggungnya, dan ia kembali sadar, rasa sakit itu menjalar hingga ke lehernya. Kise sempat bangkit dan tergopoh menghindar dari satu serangan lagi. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia selemah ini, karena ia termasuk atletik saat sma. Ia seharusnya bisa belajar dengan cepat.

 

 _Gunakan matamu, gunakan matamu. Perhatikan gerakan lawan dan ambil keputusan dalam sepersekian detik._ Suara Tetsu terngiang menjadi pandu di kepala Kise, dan ia meraba-raba kembali ke permukaan, naik, naik. Mungkin ia memang tenggelam oleh euforia arena yang membuatnya mabuk, namun kakinya kini kembali menapak, tumpuannya perlahan semakin mantap. Ia tidak punya cara lain selain konsentrasi dan berpikir untuk menang. Matanya fokus, dan Kise mulai mengerti maksud Tetsu, ia mengamati dengan konsentrasi penuh sekarang. Lawannya maju dengan cepat, tangan kanan mengepal namun Kise tidak melewatkan kakinya yang berputar dan kini menukik. Kise meliuk di antaranya, tapi tak sempat memberi serangan balasan. _Ini tak sulit, ini mudah._ Rasa panas menjalar ke pipinya, membakar setiap inchi kulitnya, sementara ia bergerak menepis satu lagi tangan yang terjulur ke lehernya, Kise dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat, dan ia merasa bisa mengatasinya. _Kau bisa. Kau bisa._

 

Ia mulai melihat jalan di antara sikut yang meluncur dan tangan-tangan kuat yang menghadangnya. Kaki lawannya tidak begitu taktis, dan Kise mungkin sedikit senang ia punya reflek yang lebih cepat, dan kaki yang terbukti lebih cepat. Bibirnya harusnya merasakan anyir yang ia dapat dari ketidak-berdayaannya di awal, namun kini yang ada di depannya hanya seorang lawan. Kise maju dan membungkuk, berputar menjauh dari cengkeraman di sebelah kirinya, kemudian dengan sigap mengunci pergerakan lawan.

 

Mungkin ia sedikit menyeringai, ketika betisnya terhantam dan rasa sakit itu seperti candu yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Ia merasa begitu hidup, perasaan yang mirip ketika ia lari ke garis finis dan ia hanya punya sepersekian detik perbedaan untuk menang, darahnya berdesir, jemarinya gatal dan haus, mungkin kepalanya sedikit delirius. Namun matanya jernih, dan ia bisa percaya pada instingnya.  Dan ia tidak peduli dengan resiko ejekan Daiki atau mata Taiga yang mungkin menganggapnya kurang beruntung, atau Tetsu, atau Tetsu. Ia ingin mencari titik lemah dan mendaratkan pukulan, ia ingin menang.

 

Kise sadar mulutnya miring seperti senyum, mungkin sedikit tertawa tanpa suara, sementara ia menjejak, membiarkan sensasi itu menjalarinya, dan ia belum pernah merasa seyakin itu ketika maju.

\---------------

 

Daiki tidak memberinya sedikitpun belas kasihan, menghantam punggungnya dengan tepuk menyakitkan. Rintihan  Kise teredam suara tawa Daiki yang keras, tangannya yang berat masih menjajah bahu Kise dan menggeretnya kembali ke markas mereka di pinggir arena. Kise dapat menyaksikan Taiga buru-buru kembali dari larinya mengambil botol mineral, dan menyodorkannya dengan cengir. Kise hampir saja tak dapat menahan untuk tidak nyengir juga.

 

“Aku tahu kau punya postur bagus tapi sama sekali tak tahu kau juga punya reflek sebagus itu.” Daiki menyatakan keterkejutannya dengan jujur, meski Kise harus menengoknya dulu untuk mencari jejak cemoohan di sana. Kise menggedikan bahunya santai, ia sudah merasakan banyak hal untuk merasa malu atau tersinggung. Ia merasa waktu begitu cepat bergulir membiarkan perasaannya menumpuk serta membuatnya terlalu cepat beradaptasi dengan mereka.

 

“Track and field, atletik di SMA. Tapi tak pernah serius.”

 

“Whoa, kukira kau tipe dengan lipbalm dan pemotretan. Kau dapat respekku.”

 

“Buatmu saja, kau lebih butuh itu.” Kise membalas tanpa sengit. Taiga menyembur dengan sangat tidak elit, menyenggol Kise hingga jatuh dalam prosesnya. Kise mengumpat, namun bibirnya miring dalam lekuk yang mencurigakan, sementara ia mengumpat lagi ketika Daiki memukul dahinya keras. Tidak begitu perih, namun sensasi lembut dari handuk yang menyapa lehernya terasa seperti surga, membuatnya mendongak, mendapati Tetsu yang juga tengah nyengir bersama duo maniak itu.

 

 

“Masih ingin jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu?”

 

Kali ini, secara otomatis senyum Kise muncul tanpa dapat ia tahan. Ia menggeleng, mungkin sedikit malu, namun tidak peduli akan apapun lagi kecuali rasa manis dari kemenangan dan sensasi nyaman ketika jemari Tetsu bergerak di atas handuknya.

 

\-------------------

 

Kise meninggalkan pintu stadium dengan konflik yang sama sekali lain. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi tak menaruh sedikit rasa penghargaannya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang pernah berbagi tinju dan bisa dikatakan berjuang bersama(meskipun awalnya tak menyenangkan namun hey, begitulah cara laki-laki bekerja).

 

Jadi ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil mengacuhkan Daiki yang mencoba mengutik _apa yang kau tanyakan tadi ke Tetsu?_ terus menerus dengan bantuan sikutnya. Di antara tapak sol-sol membentur aspal dan perjalanan mereka yang tidak pernah sepi oleh cekcok Daiki dan Taiga, serta sisipan Tetsu di sana sini, Kise memberanikan diri sedikit berangan-angan membayangkan bilamana ia bertemu dengan mereka lebih awal -merasakan ototnya meliuk memasang sekrup dan memutar obeng, berkelumit dengan pipa dan ledeng kereta yang bermasalah ketimbang terus menerus memikirkan mimpi buruknya. Apakah ia akan seperti mereka, apakah ia akan bisa bisa menerima mereka seperti sekarang ini? Apakah ia bisa menjadi keras dan kuat seperti mereka?

 

Bukannya ia butuh teman. Kise  tidak asing dengan istilah itu, ia termasuk populer dan tidak perlu bermuka dua untuk menggaet banyak teman. Ketika ia masih belia dan jemarinya mengenal betul semua taktik di video games, ia punya banyak orang di sekitarnya yang ia bisa labeli dengan kata itu. Kise relatif bahagia, dapat dengan mudah meraih jenis-jenis prestasi di kelas, walau dengan sedikit kerja keras.

 

Namun semua anak akan bertumbuh, seideal apapun situasi ia tinggal dibesarkan menjadi hancur. Ia akan tumbuh, Kise tak pernah menjadi pengecualian. Ia lahir dengan kepekaan tinggi. Di usianya yang ke dua belas tahun, Kise menikmati juara kelas karena ia ingin menjadi seorang pilot, mengarungi awan-awan yang tanpa batas di atas sana, dan belajar dengan cepat di kelas jasmani - ia punya fisik yang banyak orang impikan.

 

Tapi seperti bertahun-tahun di balik selimutnya yang dingin, di antara doanya, Kise tahu, ia berpacu dengan waktu. Setiap hari menjelang pagi, pintu rumahnya akan terbuka dan di situlah ia mengenal bagaimana orang dewasa berulah dengan antik mereka- dengan sengat alkohol menggantikan cologne dan kemeja terkancing berantakan, terkadang bekas lipstick di leher ayahnya.

 

Kise beradaptasi dengan cepat, secepat ketika ia lari membawa piala itu ke hadapan ibunya agar senyumnya kembali dibanding isaknya yang Kise benci, tiap kali ayahnya pulang(dan berhari-hari ia jarang sekali pulang). Ia anak yang bertumbuh, posturnya menjulang di antara teman-teman seangkatan, namun untuk bocah laki-laki yang begitu populer dan diberkahi dengan kelebihan fisik dan pikiran cemerlang, ia cuma punya satu keinginan kecil. Kise ingin sedikit dari sisa kebahagiaan untuk tumbuh juga. Ia ingin ibunya dapat melalui semua itu.

 

Jadi, Kise tidak begitu butuh teman. Ia hanya butuh ibunya tetap ada ketika ia bangun dan mungkin merapikan jejak tidur pada rambutnya, menaruh bentonya dengan taburan sayangnya. Seperti biasanya. Kise tidak begitu butuh teman, ia begitu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia tetap menikmati semua rutinitas itu.

 

Namun sekarang, ia berjalan mengikuti orang-orang yang tak begitu layak ia sebut teman, namun toh ia terjebak begitu saja dalam lingkaran mereka. Kise tak butuh mereka, namun ia mulai tahu dengan samar rencana mereka -menjejalinya dengan pelampiasan dan hasrat akan sesuatu, mengalihkan kehampaannya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan mengakhiri hidup.

 

Biasanya, Kise akan mudah mengenyahkan orang-orang yang dengan sok tahu dan ingin menuntunnya dengan _kau tak tahu apapun, enyahlah_ atau _bukan urusanmu_  dan _jangan campuri urusanku ._ Masalahnya adalah, orang-orang ini sengaja tidak mengetahui batas personal yang tidak boleh mereka lewati -mereka dengan santainya menghancurkan rencana Kise -satu-satunya tujuan untuk ia tetap bertahan di apartemennya yang dingin. Mereka memaksanya menjadi sadar ia tidak begitu menyedihkan meskipun ia menyedihkan dan terlebih dari semua itu, ia kembali merasakan apa itu hidup. Rusuk Kise tidak berbeda dengan paradoks yang ia rasakan, timbunan rasa ingin dan tidak ingin. Setiap langkahnya terasa berat oleh realisasi ini. Karena sekarang ia tidak begitu merasakan apa manfaatnya untuk berontak.

\----------

 

Restoran itu begitu sederhana, sentuhan matahari senja yang jatuh menjadi backdrop menumbuhkan aura tenang seperti film-film lama. Beberapa dreamctacher menggantung di langit-langit. Di belakangnya, masih menyambung, membentang jendela-jendela yang mungkin saja kamar, melihat bangunan ini nampaknya menjadi rumah menetap sekaligus.

 

Kise mengikuti Taiga memutari suatu meja untuk berhenti di meja di pinggir beranda, menghadap ke arah jalan. Daiki mengoceh sesuatu sembari ia mengikuti Tetsu ke balik konter pelayan, gestur mereka begitu familiar. Taiga menaruh tasnya dengan asal, mendarat di kursi sekitarnya. Ia meregangkan tangannya seperti itu adalah hal lumrah yang sudah berulang kali ia lakukan. Kise menaruh kakinya di bawah meja sopan, meskipun ia niat mengakhiri hidupnya beberapa jam lalu, kebiasaan yang ia warisi dari ibunya meresap dan menjadi bagian yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

 

Sesuatu berdenting dan Kise refleks melirik. Dari bawah dreamcatcher yang menggantung pada pintu seseorang yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan, meskipun alih-alih seragam yang membungkusnya ada celemek yang terikat di pinggangnya. Kise menelan ludahnya begitu cepat, terlanjur bertatapan dengan petugas portir yang memberinya senyum. Mereka tidak bohong, sekarang _dia jelas sekali kenalan mereka_.

 

“Taiga, kakimu.” Ia menampar kaki Taiga keras, nampak cukup sakit, namun senyumnya tidak cacat ketika ia menawarkan menu pada Kise. Taiga mengeluh sambil menurunkan kakinya. Kise mengambil menu itu dengan canggung, membukanya tanpa benar-benar ingin memilih isinya sementara ia ingin lari dari situasi itu. Petugas, kini pelayan resto itu menatapnya minat.  
  
“Um...” Kise memulai, menatap Taiga agar ia cepat mengambil alih.

 

Taiga mengerlingnya dengan kekeh, dia sama sekali tak membuka menunya. “Aku mau omurice, Junpei-san, buatkan yang sama untuknya juga. Itu menu paling enak di sini.”

 

Junpei-san mengangguk. “Apa kau tidak ingin yang lain? Oh aku Junpei yuuga, siapa namamu?”

 

Kise menjabat tangan Junpei tidak begitu cepat atau lama, ia ingin impresi awalnya berubah. “Tidak, itu saja. Aku Kise Ryouta.”

 

Junpei-san tersenyum, mengangguk lagi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, ucapnya, seakan itu memang pertemuan pertama mereka, atau ia yang memilihnya begitu. Kise dengan hati lega mengiyakan dan melihat punggungnya yang menghilang ke balik konter.

 

“Kau tidak perlu tegang begitu, itu hanya Junpei-san. Lagipula dia sudah tahu semuanya.” Taiga tergelak, Kise mendeliknya.

 

“Itu yang jadi masalahnya. Apa Junpei-san kenalanmu?”

 

Taiga mengangguk, menatap Daiki yang kembali dari konter, ia bergeser sedikit sebelum Daiki mendudukinya. “Dia seperti kakak kami.”

 

“Dia lebih mirip ibu cerewet, menurutku,” Daiki menambahi, menenggak limunnya yang ia bawa dari dapur, kemudian nyengir, “ah ya, selamat datang di rumah kami.”

\--------------

 

Tetsu kembali dengan setelan lain dibanding yang ia kenakan sebelum ini, sepertinya ia baru mandi, tangannya penuh dengan nampan berisi pesanan mereka. Kise melirik rambutnya yang basah sedikit terlalu lama, menyaksikan penampilan Tetsu yang nampak lebih jinak dengan rambut yang turun, kemudian sedikit menghirup aromas shamponya.

 

Tetsu menampik tangan Daiki yang meraih kudapan dengan tangan kosong. Kise hanya memundurkan badan sedikit ketika Tetsu menaruh omurice di depannya. Junpei san datang dengan membawa minuman, sementara Tetsu mengambil kursi yang tersisa, di samping Kise. Kise berucap terima kasih sebelum Junpei-san pergi.

 

“Kalian tinggal bersama?” Kise tidak bisa menahan penasarannya.

 

“Apa itu aneh? Kagami-kun, tutup mulutmu saat makan.” Tetsu yang menjawabnya, menabur saus di atas piringnya sendiri.

 

Kise menggeleng, ia menjawab dengan jujur.“Tidak, aku cuma sedikit kaget.”

 

“Aku punya rumah, di dekat Shibuya.” Kagami menimpali, mulutnya masih  saja berbunyi ketika ia mengunyah. “Cuma sesekali pulang ke sana, aku lebih betah di sini.”

 

“Di mana keluargamu?”

 

“Mungkin sama sepertimu,” gestur Taiga santai sekali, seakan pembicaraan ini tidak akan bisa menyinggungnya, ia menunjuk Daiki dan Tetsu bergantian, ”mereka, Junpei dan Teppei-san. Mereka yang aku punya.”

 

Daiki melolong dibuat-buat, ia sibuk tertawa ketika Taiga menyikutnya, wajahnya sedikit merah. “Terharu sekali, Taiga.” Ia terkekeh lagi, kemudian menatap Kise. “Tapi itu benar. Aku juga cuma punya rumah ini.”

 

“Apa kalian berasal dari sini? Bagaimana cara kalian bertemu?”

 

“Aomine bukan dari daerah sini, kalau kau lihat kulitnya yang gelap itu karena dia berasal dari daerah pantai, dan kurasa cukup aman untuk menganggap hatinya juga tak secerah manusia normal.” Taiga menangkis lengan Daiki.

 

Daiki tak mau kalah, ia mengunci leher Taiga dengan lengannya. “Dan Taiga di sini, dia baru baru seminggu kembali dari Amerika ketika memutuskan ingin berenang di sungai di sungai Sumida. Tapi tampaknya terlalu dingin untuknya.”

 

Taiga merengut mengingat, kemudian ia hanya terkekeh. “Ah ya, waktu itu dingin sekali sampai aku tak bisa berpikir apapun. Lagian kau, Aomine, menyeretku ke tepi kasar sekali, seperti mayat saja.”

 

“Kau bukan cewek.” Daiki menimpali, kemudian menatap Kise. “Cuma Tetsu yang dari awal tinggal di kota ini.” Taiga mengangguk, melepaskan diri dari kunci lengan Daiki di lehernya.

“Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kurasa sparring tadi berhasil. Kau talkatif sekarang, baguslah, kau terlihat lebih baik seperti ini.”

 

Kise mengunyah sembari mencerna konfesi ini. Ia mungkin tidak begitu terkejut, mengingat mereka juga pernah punya niat yang sama dengannya. Kise menelan buru-buru, memilih menatap piringnya ketika ia kembali bertanya. “Jadi, um, Junpei-san yang menemukan kalian?”

 

Taiga mengangguk, pipinya menggembung oleh makanan. Ia menggedikkan bahu kepada Tetsu. Kise mengikutinya menatap Tetsu. Yang ditatap hanya mendesah, memutar garpunya di main-main.

 

“Kami bertiga sangat bertolak belakang. Kagami kun dan Aomine-kun mungkin sama saja kelakuannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi satu kesamaan, Junpei-san yang menolong kami.”

 

“Ya dan Tetsu punya mulut paling tajam di sini.” Protes Daiki, yang disambut setuju oleh Taiga, berdua menunjuk dengan pipi yang gembung. Kise merasa mengerti maksud Tetsu.

 

“Dan kenapa teknisi pipa?” Kise kembali bertanya.

 

“Oh itu, aku dan Taiga cuma membantu Teppei-san. Dia sedang pergi keluar kota hari ini. Tapi aku tak keberatan dengan pekerjaan ini, bayarannya lumayan. Kecuali Tetsu, dia cuma ikut hari ini saja. Dia biasa di sini bersama Junpei-san.”

 

“Pekerjaan apapun. Asal legal dan bayarannya layak. Kau sendiri bagaimana?” Giliran Taiga yang menanyai Kise. Ini masih terlalu sensitif untuk Kise, namun ia harus adil karena ia yang bertanya duluan, lagipula, ia merasa tak begitu keberatan. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Kise akhirnya berbicara. “Aku belum pernah bekerja apapun. Hari ini pertama kalinya keluar rumah selama sebulan terakhir.”

 

Kise memutar sendoknya cepat, menyuap nasi dan mengunyah. Ia begitu cemas menunggu apa reaksi mereka dengan ucapannya yang seakan membuat suhu berubah menjadi suram. Tapi hanya ada pergerakan tangan yang mengambil saus dan denting sendok bertemu piring ketika ia memberanikan diri mengangkat pandangannya.

 

“Secara teknis kami juga cuma bekerja paruh waktu, kalau punya waktu luang, dan cuma sampai sore. Malam hari mesti sekolah, meskipun membosankan sekali.”

 

“Junpei-san itu orang paling baik hati di dunia, tapi mengerikan sekali kalau tahu kami membolos.”  Kata mengerikan lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Daiki ketimbang keluar dari mulutnya, jadi Kise dapat membayangkan situasi horor itu dengan mudah. Terlebih dari semua itu, Kise lebih tertarik dengan fakta bahwa mereka mempunyai aktivitas formal seperti _sekolah._

 

“Um, kalian sekolah di malam hari?”

 

“Uhum, kau tak pernah dengar? Itu sekolah khusus untuk orang-orang yang tidak punya waktu luang di siang hari, kebanyakan sih seperti kami.” Tetsu menjawab setelah ia dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

 

Kise menggeleng. “Aku tahu tentu saja, hanya ini di luar dugaanku. Kupikir kalian hanya fokus bekerja dan...”

 

“Dan?” Tetsu menunggu Kise dengan nada ringan. Sepertinya mereka tak akan pernah tersinggung.

 

“Dan bertarung, um, bermain.”

 

“Kalau saja bisa begitu, aku mau sekali.” Daiki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Tapi kau lihat, Tetsu punya cita-cita jadi penerjemah suatu hari nanti, meskipun kupikir dia lebih cocok menjadi guru. Taiga juga selalu ngomong dia ingin namanya muncul di tim nasional basket Jepang nanti. Jadi begitulah, sayangnya kami tidak punya kemewahan untuk cuma bermain-main saja.”

 

Kise melongo, menyaksikan sesuatu yang lebih serius dari lelucon keluar dari mulut Daiki. Ia menelan ludah, dan merasakan sensasi nausea kembali menyerangnya. _Mereka punya tujuan, sementara kau, kau sendiri tidak punya kan? Mereka masih jauh lebih baik dibanding kau._

 

Kise tengah mencengkram pinggiran kausnya ketika Taiga menyentuh pundaknya, namun Kise tak ingin segera mendongak. Kise hanya membutuhkan waktu, beberapa detik saja sebelum ia bisa menyembunyikan kembali perasaan yang mungkin muncul di wajahnya.

 

Namun Taiga sepertinya tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kise tenang. “Kau ini orangnya rakus sekali.”

 

Kise pelan-pelan mendongak, menatap Taiga untuk mencari maksud perkataannya.

 

“Bahkan Aomine butuh beberapa minggu sebelum dia mau keluar dan berbaur, kata Junpei-san. Tidak ada yang langsung bisa kembali, tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu buru-buru.” Taiga tidak tersenyum, tak ada tanda simpatik, hanya menuturkan kejujuran.

 

“Maksud Taiga kau tidak perlu iri kepada kami, Kise-kun. Semua itu wajar. Kau tidak perlu merasa aneh, kau normal. Mungkin di antara kami kau yang paling normal.” Tetsu mengambil alih peran bicara. Kedua tangannya memeluk bahunya sendiri.

 

“Kenapa kalian tahu-”

 

“Sudah kubilang kami seniormu, kan?” Daiki memotong, meskipun nada suaranya jernih, tidak emosi, hanya kurang bersabar.

 

“Tapi kalian bisa bicara begitu karena kalian masih punya sesuatu yang ingin kalian raih-”

 

“Tidak pada awalnya, tentu saja. Begini, semua orang tahu Aomine-kun tidak punya otak yang cemerlang, dan hanya pintar mengandalkan fisik jadi-” Tetsu berhenti untuk meringis oleh cubitan keras Daiki, kemudian tetap nekat lanjut, “-sparring tadi membantu, waktu membantu. Dia ingin jadi pegulat profesional suatu hari nanti.”

 

Taiga bergerak di atas kursi, deritnya terdengar sebelum ia berbicara.

“Aku juga cuma ikut-ikutan Aomine keluyuran saat pertama datang ke sini, tak tahu besok mau apa. Tapi lama-lama aku menemukannya. Dengan bantuan mereka, tentu saja.”

 

“Kau masih sekolah?”

 

“Aku...sudah tak pernah berangkat sejak dua bulan lalu. Mungkin aku sudah dikeluarkan. Aku tak peduli.”

 

“Tapi sekarang kau mulai peduli.” Daiki menuduhnya, dan Kise tak perlu menengok untuk tahu dua kawannya juga menuduhnya. “Lagipula cuma dua bulan. Hm...kau mau masuk sekolah kami?”

 

“Lagipula persyaratannya lebih mudah ketimbang sekolah pada umumnya. Dan kau tetap dapat ijazahmu. Kau terlihat pintar Ryouta, seleksinya pasti akan mudah.”

 

“Tetsu bisa mengajarimu, kalau kau butuh bantuan, tentu saja.”

 

“Satu milkshake per dua jam. Itu tarifku. Sudah didiskon.”

 

Tetsu menambahi, Kise tidak tahu apakah itu serius atau tidak. Ia hanya bisa memberi senyum tipis, dan kembali menunduk. Sesuatu bergerak di depannya, dan ia mendengar suara Tetsu lagi.

 

“Mencari sesuatu yang membuatmu berhenti memikirkan terjun ke depan kereta itu bagian paling sulit. Butuh persistensi. Kau tahu sendiri kan, hm?”

 

Kise tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya dalam situasi yang berkembang di luar dugaan seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti eksis dan tidak eksis sekaligus di atas sofa, menyaksikan perbincangan menyangkut dirinya namun merea tidak berusaha melibatkan perasaan Kise sama sekali. Pikiran Kise hanya sejauh ia menghabiskan makan malamnya, mungkin berterima kasih juga, kemudian pulang. Ia bahkan belum memikirkan apakah ia akan mandi atau langsung menarik selimutnya.

 

Mereka selalu bertindak di luar nalar yang Kise punya, bergerak seperti virus-virus yang menjangkit sebelum ia sadar. Kise merapikan isi hatinya dulu sebelum ia mendongak, dan membalas tatapan mereka yang telah menunggu jawabannya.

 

“Kalian bahkan tak menanyai dulu pendapatku, huh.” Kise tertawa, namun matanya tak ikut juga.

 

“Sekarang kami menanyaimu kan.” dahi Taiga berkerut, tidak mengerti maksud Kise, namun Kise tidak dapat memungkiri niat baiknya. Mungkin Taiga orang terpolos dibanding kedua kawannya. Ia tidak menyangka ada jejak kepolosan pada orang yang sama yang menatapnya di stasiun pagi ini, yang membongkar semua niat terdalam Kise. Senyum Kise yang muncul terasa tulus, dia mengangguk mengiyakan. “Apa aku boleh memikirkannya dulu?”

 

Kise melihat bibir Tetsu yang miring, dan merasakan kekehan Daiki sebelum pundaknya ditepuk. “Jangan terlalu lama, barangkali kami bertemu seseorang lagi di stasiun.” Taiga tertawa keras sekali, cara bahunya yang bergetar dan tangannya yang memukul-mukul meja dengan gaduh, Kise mau tak mau ikut tertular.

 

Ia mungkin membayangkan melihat Daiki yang berhenti ketika ia melihat Kise tertawa, sebelum lanjut ikut tertawa juga, atau Tetsu yang hanya tersenyum menjadi saksi menatap semua proses kebodohan mereka.

 

Kise menunduk, ia bahkan tidak merasa terhina atau tersinggung diceramahi seperti ini. Perkataan mereka lebih terdengar seperti konfesi, tak sekalipun mereka menamainya lemah, atau payah. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit lega, mengetahui bukan ia saja yang begitu sengsara dan ingin mengakhiri hidup, karena Kise tidak butuh simpati dari orang-orang yang tak pernah berada di jalur yang sama.

 

Orang - orang normal itu hanya akan seperti racun, manis dengan semua intensi baik mereka, tapi begitu menyakitkan karena mereka tak pernah sama. Sementara tiga orang di depannya ini begitu liar, begitu jujur, seenaknya bicara tanpa sakarin, mungkin berulang kali membuat Kise tertusuk, tapi Kise perlahan menemukan luka-lukanya mulai mengering.

 

Kise mungkin bersyukur untuk itu.

\------------------

 

Ia tidak diijinkan pulang. Di luar, matahari sudah benar-benar hilang dan ia merasa sangat butuh mandi. Tubuhnya begitu lengket dan sementara ia duduk di tepi jendela, menunggu giliran Taiga selesai dengan mandinya, memangku pakaian Taiga yang akan ia pinjam untuk sleepover.

 

Ia sekali-kali memaksakan diri agar tidak menunduk ketika Junpei-san berulang kali bolak-balik di lantai dua, tempat mereka tinggal. Di sinilah Kise menunggu,di balik dinding ia bisa mendengar Daiki sedang ribut di telepon dan berbicara sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa cerna. Tetsu dengan santai ada di sofa seberang, bersender pada dinding, konten dengan buku di tangannya.

 

Selain sederhana, tempat itu terasa begitu normal; rapi, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan maskulin yang hanya bisa dirasakan dari presensi anak laki-laki yang tinggal di dalamnya. Di seberang pintu kamar yang terbuka, Kise bisa melihat keranjang basket yang menempel dinding, dan menyimpulkan itulah kamar Taiga. Ia bisa membayangkan debum bola yang membentur dinding dan lantai sepanjang hari, sementara Tetsu akan mengomel sedikit dari balik bukunya namun sudah terbiasa untuk benar-benar me dan Daiki hanya akan bergabung bersama Taiga, kemudian Junpei san akan meneriaki mereka dari bawah dengan tangan penuh oleh pesanan pengunjung. Pasti gaduh, berisik sekali. Tapi mungkin inilah bagaimana sebuah rumah dengan keluarga yang utuh, meskipun mereka sama sekali asing.

 

Kise terpaksa harus menginap di sini. Tetsu lah yang menyemburkan ide ini, berkata sebaiknya Kise menginap saja dibanding sendirian di rumah. Kise sempat menuduhnya mengira ia akan mencoba melakukan hal aneh di rumah, dan ia merasa sedikit perih dicuigai seperti ini, namun Tetsu menyanggahnya dengan enteng.

 

“Hmmm...akan lebih cepat kalau kau berangkat dengan kami ketimbang harus ketemuan nanti. Aomine kun. Bukankah kau bilang kau kerepotan cuma berdua dengan Kagami-kun?”

 

“Maksudmu?” Kise menyela, penasaran dengan usul itu.

 

“Sebenarnya, kami butuh bantuanmu. Di stasiun, pekerjaan belum selesai, ada beberapa pipa gerbong cadangan yang butuh direparasi. Tapi akan lebih mudah kalau ada satu tenaga lagi, jujur saja.” Tetsu menambahi.

 

Daiki terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Taiga mengangguk-angguk setuju, Daiki hanya menggaruk dagunya.

 

“Baru saja aku mau bilang begitu.” Ia menatap Kise seperti menilai, kemudian sesuatu melintas di matanya. Kepalanya dimajukan tiba-tiba, membuat Kise mundur dengan tiba-tiba juga. “Kau punya waktu lowong kan?”

 

“Pernah membetulkan sesuatu? Pekerjaan ini butuh banyak tenaga, pipa-pipa itu sudah berkarat. Tapi kurasa kau mungkin cuma butuh sedikit bantuan, kau punya otot, bisa kulihat.” Taiga meneliti figur Kise, dan Kise tahu ia merasa puas.

 

Tetsu menyelanya. “Itu kalau Kise-kun _mau,_ tentu saja.” Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dalam ritme yang seakan memberitahu Kise bahwa ia bisa merasakan perdebatan dalam diri Kise. Terkadang Kise hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang dengen presensi sehalus Tetsu bisa membaca orang dengan mudah seperti itu. Ia berpaling ke Daiki. “Aomine-kun, bagaimana?”

 

Daiki menggaruk dagunya. Ia menilai Tetsu dan Kise bergantian. “Itu bukan masalah. Dari tadi aku sedang memikirkan siapa yang akan mengajarinya. Aku tidak bisa diandalkan, Taiga apalagi. Kau lebih jago dalam hal itu, Tetsu.”

 

“Kalau begitu aku juga ikut lagi, tapi cuma sebentar saja karena harus belanja keperluan diner besok. Atau Junpei san akan kerepotan nanti.”

 

“Jadi fix kan. Oke selamat malam, aku capek sekali, mau tidur.” Daiki menarik dirinya menjauh, dan Kise hanya bisa menelan ‘ajakan’ mereka sementara ia kini memandang punggung Taiga yang mulai bergerak ke kamarnya juga. Mereka benar-benar seperti meteor, sangat seenaknya.

 

“Bangunkan aku, Kuroko. Jam 6, aku mesti ke stadium dulu untuk melapor sesuatu.”

 

“Oke.” Kuroko juga kini berdiri, bukunya tertutup di salah satu tangannya. Kise buru-buru menyelanya sebelum pergi. Ia cuma mau memastikan apakah sofa yang ia duduki tidak terpakai, takut bilamana Junpei san akan duduk-duduk di situ nanti. Kise sudah memutuskan untuk tidur di situ.

 

“Um...” Kise mencari-cari sisa kalimatnya. Tetsu terlihat teringat sesuatu dan berbaik hati mengisi kalimat kosong Kise.

 

“Ah ya, ada futon di kamarku, kalau kau mau tentu saja.” Kise belum sempat menolak ketika Tetsu lanjut.  Sofa itu akan membuatmu kram besok.”

\-----------------

Ia bermimpi atau tidak, ia tidak tahu. Namun ia bisa merasakan tekstur dingin futon di bawahnya, dan ketika ia menatap pendar-pendar sisa cahaya yang menggantung di langit-langit, Kise tahu malam semakin larut dan mungkin beberapa jam lagi ia bisa melihat sinar matahari menembus dari celah jendela, membuka lagi satu rahasia kepada dunia. Tapi kini hanya ada gema daun-daun yang tertiup angin di luar, dan suara-suara di dalam menghilang hingga menyisakan tiktok yang menggerayangi dinding, merambat hingga ke futon Kise.

 

Kise memutuskan kamar Tetsu adalah epitome dari Tetsu sendiri; dengan warna biru keabu-abuan tak begitu luas; simpel dengan sedikit jejak stasioneri di atas meja selain buku-buku di raknya. Di sampingnya, Kise tidak mendengar alunan halus tipikal orang tidur, jadi ia tahu Tetsu masih terjaga. Ia sendiri toh sudah berusaha tidur, tapi mungkin ia terlalu tegang akan semua kejadian yang ia lalui hari ini.

 

“Tak bisa tidur?”

 

Dan mungkin karena hanya ada Tetsu di sampingnya.

 

Ia merasakan pergerakan di kasur sampingnya, namun tak bisa melihat wajah Tetsu yang menatap lurus langit-langit di atas, kasur Tetsu jauh lebih tinggi dibanding futon Kise. Kise menggumam pelan, tidak ingin memecahkan keheningan itu dengan suaranya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya ia membalas juga.

 

“Tidak tahu. Aku rasa aku tak akan bisa tidur malam ini.”

 

Suara derak lagi, mungkin kasur Tetsu sudah tua, karena ia bisa menangkap gerakan subtil Tetsu dari ujung matanya. “Seperti kau sedang berlari dan kau ingin berlari tapi seseorang menyuruhmu berhenti?”

 

Kise menengok. “Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu.”

 

Gumaman Tetsu terdengar seperti melodi angin di luar. “Wajar saja. Banyak hal yang terjadi padamu hari ini. Aku malah akan heran bila kau bisa langsung tidur.”

 

“Kukira tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu heran lagi.” Kise mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi mungkin ia sedikit terlalu  jujur.

  
“Huh?”

 

“Kau, apa yang membuatmu ke sini?” Kise memutuskan untuk lebih berani. Ia memang tengah memikirkan ini, menspekulasikan alasan Tetsu ada di sini.

 

Kise merasakan sebuah getaran, dan ia tahu Tetsu tengah bergulat dengan tawanya, Kise curiga dirinya tidak membenci Tetsu lagi. Ia mendengarkan alunan napas Tetsu yang mulai tenang seiring ia tawanya mengabur. “Kau cepat sekali berubah.” Kise masih mendengar senyum di suaranya. “Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Mungkin aku tak mau membicarakannya denganmu? Sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu?”

 

Kise cuma mengernyit, ia sudah terbiasa dengan _antics_  mereka. Dan sudah tahu kalau Tetsu hanya menggodanya.

 

“Kalau itu topik sensitif kalian tidak akan sesantai itu sepanjang hari. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, um kau tidak keberatan kan?”

Tetsu mendecak, menyetujui nalar Kise.“Hmmmmm.”

 

“Jadi?”

 

Satu gerakan, dan helaan napas panjang Tetsu. “Sejak awal, cuma rumah ini yang bisa kuanggap rumah. Aku tidak punya keluarga dari awal sepertimu, Kise-kun.”

 

Kise baru mendengar tentang ini. Kalau itu benar, Kise mungkin merasakan sesuatu entah, rasa malu ketika pria kecil di sampingnya ini lebih kalem dibanding dirinya. Ia mencondongkan diri mendekat, ingin tahu lebih jauh.

 

“Apa warna matamu ada hubungannya?” Kise sadar ia berbisik, merasa seluruh dunia sudah terlelap dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua, berbagi napas, degup jantung dalam satu ruangan.

 

“Bisa dibilang begitu.”

 

“Lalu?” Kise menatap Tetsu yang menatapnya, senyum anak laki-laki biru itu miring, dan main-main. Ia bergerak dan kontak mata mereka terputus.

 

“Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kau akan tahu. Kau banyak tanya padahal kau sendiri masih menyimpan rahasiamu. Suatu hari nanti mungkin kita bisa barter. Kalau aku sedang mood.”

 

“Sekarang kau sedang tidak mood?”

 

“Kau persisten sekali.”

 

“Tadi sore kau bilang itu hal yang bagus.” Kise membuat poin, menyanggah Tetsu.

 

Tetsuya lama membisu, sebelum akhirnya mengintip dari bantalnya, menatap Kise dengan sayup untuk terakhir kali. “Katakan, kau tertarik dengan situasiku, atau _denganku_?”

 

Kise mungkin saja memerah, sementara ia merasakan desir panas darahnya mengalir ke wajah. Ia sekarang tahu Tetsu paling peka terhadap orang dan mengerti cara membuat mereka merasa canggung. Kise memilih untuk terbantuk, dan diam.

 

“Tidurlah, besok kau akan bekerja keras. Kau butuh tenagamu.”

 

“Um...oke. Selamat malam.”

\-----------------

.

.

.

.

.

Di hidupnya Kise seringkali berlari.

 

Ia berlari di antara genangan dan derai hujan, merasakan adrenalinnya ikut berbenturan dengan tetes hujan, sembari tak sengaja menyenggol beberapa orang yang juga tengah mencari tempat untuk berteduh dalam prosesnya. Anginnya terlalu kencang. Reklame iklan di dinding-dinding stasiun berkibar dengan berisik, hampir copot. Hujan memang mendera dengan kejam berhari-hari ini di Tokyo, memperlambat manusia untuk sampai dengan tujuan mereka, dengan orang yang mereka temui. Seharusnya pada waktu seperti ini kuncup-kuncup sakura mulai mekar, dan warna-warna dunia akan menghangat, karena musim semi sudah tiba. Tapi Kise tak mempunyai dendam kepada hujan, meskipun ia  bisa merasakan kaus kakinya basah. Ini tidak bagus, ini adalah hari yang penting.

 

Empat musim dingin setelah hidupnya terus berlanjut, Kise kembali menyusuri lautan calon penumpang di stasiun. Sejenak mengamati mereka, sembari ia melepas jas hujannya. Masih tetap sama. Ia tersenyum akan memorinya, mengingat pertama kali ia duduk di bangku yang masih ada di tempat yang sama, dengan mindset yang sangat bertolak belakang. Satu hal yang tak akan berubah adalah ia akan tetap menyayangi ibunya.

 

Kise menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menutup matanya, membuka. Ia bisa merasakan kecemasan seorang pria di antara peron, menyenderkan bahunya dengan tegang sembari ia mengecek handphone nya berulang kali. Kise mungkin tahu alasan kenapa gadis di seberang dengan seragam dan bunga ditangannya tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Kise sendiri tak bisa menahan untuk ikut tersenyum, namun sama sekali untuk alasan yang berbeda.

 

Ia sudah begitu mengenal cara Tetsu berjalan, mengenali bunyi solnya yang terdengar kalem seperti sosok yang Kise kenali selama ini. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum dengan cerah, bila tidak sedikit gugup. Tetsu sudah terlebih dulu memeriksa Kise dengan matanya. Alis matanya berkerut.

 

“Kau terlihat berantakan. ”

 

Kise merengut, tapi tetap merasa senang ketika Tetsu mendekat, dan menjatuhkan tangannya di atas kepala Kise untuk membenahi rambutnya. Kise membungkuk agar Tetsu tidak usah berjinjit.

 

“Kau tahu sendiri anginnya kencang sekali. Aku beruntung cuma sepatuku yang basah.”

 

“Hm.” Tetsu menggumam halus, Kise suka suaranya. Ia mundur untuk menilai Kise lagi, mengangguk.  “Kau sudah siap, tuan pilot?“

 

“Ya, sebentar lagi keretanya akan sampai. Kau tidak mau ikut denganku? Mungkin nanti aku lupa sesuatu sebelum upacara pengangkatannya berlangsung.”

 

Tetsu menggeleng, kedua tangannya bersilangan. “Deadline-ku sudah dekat. Lagipula aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja.” Kise menahan senyumnya, dan mengangguk, ia merasa lebih rileks sekarang. Ia maju menemui Tetsu lebih dekat, menunduk untuk menemui wajahnya juga.

 

“Stop Kise-kun.” Tetsu mendorongnya Kise menjauh, namun sempat mengelus pipinya, mengurangi kekecewaan Kise. “Kau bisa melakukannya saat pulang nanti. Ayo, Aomine-kun da Kagami-kun sudah menunggumu.”

 

“Oh ya, dimana mereka?”

 

Tetsuya tersenyum, miring, dan Kise tahu itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

\------------------

.

.

“Kau amatiran sekali.” Ia mendengar suara familiar Daiki ketika mendekat, di dekat garis pembatas pengunjung dan jalur kereta. Taiga yang melihatnya duluan, melambai agar Kise mendekat, menepuk punggungnya. Kise masih bisa melihatnya menahan tawa, sembari ia berbisik. “Dia lebih ngotot darimu, Kise.”

 

Sudah lama semenjak Kise terakhir kali melihat tatapan Daiki yang menyelidik, menilai, dan sedikit seringainya yang muncul ketika ia meremehkan.

 

“Kau tahu orang di sana?” Ia menujuk Junpei san yang berdiri di dalam Pos petugas, sibuk dengan komputer di hadapannya. Pria berkacamata di depannya mungkin sedikit linglung, mengikuti arah pandang Daiki.

 

Pria hijau itu mengerti arah pembicaraan Daiki, dan menantangnya. “Aku tak akan ragu siapa yang akan lebih dipercayainya.” Giliran pria itu menilai sosok Daiki, dan senyumnya penuh kemenangan. Daiki membalas menyeringai, Taiga kembali tersedak menahan tawanya.

 

“Oh, kami kenal betul dengan Junpei-san. Tinggal bersama, sudah seperti kakak sendiri.”

 

Pria itu mungkin membeku, wajahnya lebih pucat, tapi masih mencoba mengumpulkan sisa keberaniannya. _Dia memang ngotot sekali_ , pikir Kise. Ia merasa simpati sekaligus tak dapat menahan tersenyum.

 

Daiki menepuk pundak pria itu simpatik. “Kau tahu bukan kau saja yang pernah mencoba terjun di depan kereta di sini,” Daiki  melirik Kise, senyumnya terasa seperti nostalgia, “benar begitu kan, Ryouta?”

.

.

.

fin

  
  
  



End file.
